


Frowning

by orphan_account



Category: Blur
Genre: Cigarettes, High School, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon likes to frown. And Graham loves teasing Damon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frowning

Damon liked to frown. It was something dramatic; It gave a theatrical after-taste to any situation, especially when he could stare at someone like that for a while. It used to despair people, how he always managed to laugh at them, playing the innocent and frowning. But it didn’t matter if he knew or not, it was something that gave him time, that way he could think of a proper answer.

So he frowns every time he doesn’t know the answer. If he doesn’t know the answer at all, he just smiles, ‘cause he knows pretty damn well that it can get you out of almost everything. But not this time, not with his best friend.

‘’I don’t get it. What do you mean?’’ He says, even though he really knows. So Graham rolls his eyes, he knows Damon, and he knows Damon understands.

‘’C’mon y’know what I mean’’ Graham tapped his cigarette, so the butts would fall off. He rearranged in the wall he was resting on, tired of trying to get an answer out of his friend. 'Tought task' he thought ‘’they saw you kissing a bloke the other day’’ He said, rising an eyebrow.

Damon just stared at him, smiling like he was trying to back off a huge laugh. He started to play with his sweater, resting his arm in the wall, too. Graham inhaled his cigarette and coughed a little, waiting. He felt powerful, having Damon in an awkward situation wasn’t easy, and the brunette knew it was frustrating for him when he just lost control of something, so it didn’t surprised him when the blond one cleared his throat and said:

‘’And what’s wrong ‘bout it?’’ Damon smirked, as if he didn’t care at all. But Graham was prepared for this answer.

‘’I didn’t say there was something wrong with it’’ He raised his both eyebrows, enjoying teasing his friend, and he saw Damon removing, a little uncomfortable ‘’I just mean, if you are gay you could ‘ave told me’’ And then Graham had to look at the floor. Otherwise, he would start laughing at Damon’s confused face.

The blond one frowned unconsciously this time, and he opened his mouth, like trying to say something, but no sound would come out of him. Graham looked at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world, biting his lower lip.

‘’I’m not a fag, you arsehole’’ He simply spits bitterly.

Graham smiles, this feels just way too awesome. First missing their gym class, then going outside to smoke while their classmates ran, and then, making Damon feel uncomfortable. Such a perfect day.

‘’Ok, now I don’t get you. What are you, then?’’ Graham asks truly confused.

‘’I don’t know, geez’’ Damon rolls his eyes ‘’I haven’t thought ‘bout it’’ 

‘’Wait…what?’’ And this time the one who frowns is Graham ‘’How come you don’t know what you are?’’

Damon tries to think the right words to say it, but he doesn’t find any way, so he decides to show him. Also, he is mad at Graham, he doesn’t like being teased, this is a way to show him who he is messing with.

It looks like an innocent kiss, he doesn’t even deepen it. Damon just holds Graham against the wall, and presses his lips over Graham’s. The brunette lets his cigarette fall, ‘cause well, he wasn’t waiting for something like that at all. And maybe is not that bad. Damon’s lips are dry, and the place it’s a little bit cold. But Damon places one of his hands in Graham's waist, and with the other one he takes his chin. Suddenly it all feels right.

Damon knows how to kiss, and he also knows that this will keep Graham’s mouth shut, at least for a moment. So when they have no more air left, and they separate, the blond one just has something more to add.

‘’See? I like girls, and you like girls. That doesn’t mean we can’t kiss guys’’ Damon says like it is the most obvious thing in the world. In his inner, he smiles.

Graham just nods, he is not sure of getting it. But he is done teasing Damon.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any mistake (Probably there are many) Please tell me, so I can change them, English is not my first lenguage :)


End file.
